


The Proposal

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Severus plans to propose to Harry but when he learns just what Harry's friends think of him he starts to plan a different way to propose to shut Harry's friends up once and for all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought of. Can't take credit for the engagement speech as it is wedding vows from the 1990's tv series Superman

Severus Snape walked through the doors of Malfoy manor and after walking so far down the long hall he stopped by an open door and saw Lucius Malfoy sat in a tall armchair by a roaring fire, his long legs spread out before him, crossed at the ankle. "Lucius, what is it you have called me here for that could not wait?" Severus asked as he walked in.

　

"Have you asked Harry to marry you yet?"

　

"Have I come and let you know?"

　

"No."

　

"Then no. I told you Lucius I will let you know when I do." the potions master said as he turned on his heel to leave.

　

"Your ears not burning then?"

　

Severus let out a low growl. "Say whatever it is you have really called me here for, I have tall orders of potions and have no time for this!"

　

"You are being talked a lot about my friend, some calling you, others telling Harry he is to leave you, asking why he is still with you." Lucius stood up as Severus turned around. "Tell me old friend. How are you going to ask Harry to marry you?"

　

"I will wait until I see him tonight, I have to pop back home before spending the night in the shop trying to complete the order and just ask him then."

　

Lucius blinked. "Just like that? No outing or meal, no romance?"

　

"Harry knows how I feel, he knows my actions always speak louder than words."

　

"Yes but it is still nice to hear them."

　

"I am not nice."

　

"To people you don't like yes. Harry stood up for you, told his friends they know nothing, that you do have a romantic side and just because they never see it doesn't mean you don't have one. Harry's face when no one was looking though Severus."

　

"He was saddened Severus." Draco said as he walked into the room behind his godfather. "Harry and I were the only ones sticking up for you. What were Seamus' words again? Ah yes, ‘you only stick up for him as he helped raise you and the git has got to be hung like a horse or Harry wouldn't be with him’."

　

Severus glared. "He said what!?"

　

"Some obviously agreed Uncle Severus as they laughed, that was when Harry left."

　

"Now Draco Severus has got a romantic side, you ought to hear how he is going to ask Harry to marry him tonight."

　

"You can't tonight. Harry knows you will be working on potions all night so won't be home so he is meeting friends in the pub for a drink and then inviting them all back to your place so he has company until he goes to bed."

　

"Why he still hangs out with them after calling him."

　

"They are calling you Severus not Harry." Lucius smirked.

　

"I am Harry's choice therefore they are calling him." Severus sighed before dropping his head and closing his eyes to think, after a few minutes Severus raised his head and turned to look at Draco. "What time is he meeting everyone in the pub?"

  


* * *

  


Harry walked into the pub that night and up to the table where all his friends were already talking and laughing. All holding their drink which had nearly been drunk. "Well so much for only one here before heading back to mine."

　

"Well we want a few drinks in us before going back to yours, what if th-"

　

"Stop right there Seamus." Harry said as he held up his hand. "I so much as hear any of you call or joke or have a go at Severus in the slightest way, any of you." he paused, looking around at his friends. "Then I will stupify each and every one of you before shoving each of your wands where the sun doesn't shine!"

　

Ron stood up. "Calm down mate, we were only having some fun."

　

"Yes and at Severus' expense. None of you have the right to call him as you don't know him, what I see when alone with him and what he allows you all to see are two very different things!"

　

Draco fought with all he had not to smirk at Harry's protectiveness over his godfather.

　

Theo stood up. "You can honestly say that Snape has a romantic side?" he laughed. "I think romance is the one word Snape doesn't know the meaning of."

　

At Theo's words Harry thought back to his first night with Severus two weeks after they had started dating, how he had confessed that Severus would be his first, he remembered lying naked on Severus' bed, flat on his back, his eyes closed at Severus' request, how he felt the bed move as the older man knelt over him, how he jumped slightly as he felt something on his forehead before it gently ran down his nose and rest on his lips, the scent under his nose, making Harry breathe in deeply, opening his eyes he saw Severus looking at him, eyes full of passion as he lifted the object from the Gryffindor's lips to show that he held a rose, a pure white rose.

　

"You are about to give me a very special gift and all I can do in return is make it as special. A white rose Harry, for what you are about to give to me. Innocence, purity. I will make this night another meaning of this rose... heavenly." Severus had said and promised and kept his promise that night.

　

Harry smiled. "Yes I can Theo. And you couldn't be more wrong." he said, not voicing that Severus hadn't shown him any romance since, he knew Severus loved him even though Harry could count on one hand how many times he had heard it from the older man who was more of an actions speak louder than words, he would love to see some more of the romance he had been shown when he and Severus had sex for the first time.

　

Draco stood up. "I will get you a drink."

　

"Just a firewhiskey please Draco." Harry said as he sat down. "Now are we agreed? No more calling Severus, if you respect me then you respect my choices, have any of you ever heard me call who you go out with?"

　

"That's different, you liked who we went out with." Ron mumbled.

　

"Only because I said I liked them. I didn't like you going out with Lavender I was happier than Hermione when you broke up." Harry said before turning to Seamus. "And Zacharias Smith... really Seamus? But did I bad mouth them? No."

　

Draco came back to the table and saw the looks on everyone's faces. "Just realised have you?" he asked as he tapped Harry on the back as he sat down and handed the Gryffindor his drink.

　

Taking his drink Harry downed it in one. "Right then, back to mine?" he asked as he stood up.

　

With Harry and Severus' cottage being just outside of Hogsmeade they all decided to walk there, despite him having a go at his friends in the pub they were all talking and laughing on the walk back to the cottage, all except Draco who had a permanent smirk on his face.

  


* * *

　

Severus who was in the bedroom of his and Harry's cottage smirked when he saw out of the window Harry and his friends approaching the cottage, Harry getting his key out of his pocket he saw Draco look up and smirk before dropping his head. "Now you will all shut up and keep your noses out of mine and Harry's love life."

　

Harry opened the door and stopped causing others to bump into him.

　

"Harry what the-" Draco asked before seeing what had made Harry freeze.

　

On every surface in the hallway were candles lit, on the floor leading down the hall and up the stairs were rose petals. A nudge in the back had Harry slowly moving forwards and up the stairs, his friends slowly following. "Severus?" he called out as he took the stairs one at a time, smiling when he saw more candles on the landing, the trail of roses leading to their bedroom.

　

Forgetting that his friends were still with him, Harry slowly opened the bedroom door and gasped, the floor was covered in red petals and on the bed were red and white petals, walking into the middle of the room, Harry stopped.

　

Severus stepped out from behind the door and blatantly ignoring those out in the hall he walked up to his Gryffindor. "Harry?" he whispered.

　

As the young man turned around Severus got down on one knee. "Harry, you're my best friend, until I got to know you more I never had a best friend, and falling in love with you was so easy I don't know why I fought it for so long, you have such gentle grace and such quiet strength and mostly, such incredible kindness I have never known anyone with a pure of heart than you. I love your honour, your passion, the way you just dive right in, even when you shouldn't because you refuse to watch the world. You demand it to be a better place and because of you.. it is and I want to give you as much of the world as I can. So I give you my heart, my soul, and our future. And if you agree, in return I will give you my love... always, my honour... always and our life together. Harry... Will you marry me, bond for all time with our hearts, bodies and soul?"

　

Harry dropped to his knees and held his hand out, smiling when Severus placed a bonding engagement ring on his finger.

　

"Is that a ‘yes’ then?"

　

Harry laughed and threw his arms around Severus, burying his face in the potions master's neck, big grn on his face he didn't fight the happy tear rolling down his cheek as he opened his eyes to look at his friends who were all standing there with their mouths open except from Draco who was smiling.

　

"Now you have seen it for yourself you will leave Harry alone and focus more on your own love lives then mine and Harry's, leave now so we can spend the night celebrating." came Severus' voice.

　

As everyone turned to leave Harry laughed a little when he heard Ron and Draco talking. "I wonder what Hermione would do to you if I told her how Severus proposed given how you proposed."

　

Ron scoffed. "I got down on one knee."

　

"Yes but saying 'how about it then lets get married' ruins it all, you stand need to call Severus on romance when you wouldn't know it if it jumped up and bit you in the arse." Draco argued back.

　

The front door slamming shut, telling them they were now alone had Severus smiling. "Now let them call me and stress you out."

　

"You did this so they wouldn't call you anymore? Wait, how did you even know?"

　

"Draco told me. And no Harry. I had planned to ask you tonight, but when Draco told me you were to bring everyone back here after the pub I thought I would show them all what I never allow anyone but you to see, and something I will show you more often. I know two hearts in love don't need the words but I know you still like to hear them."

　

Harry smiled. "And those words are?"

　

Severus sighed. "I love you Harry."

　

Smiling, Harry kissed Severus on the lips. "I love you too." he whispered before joining lips once more with his Slytherin.

　

_**The end.** _

**__**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
